Seule avec Phinéas
by YuukiKoala
Summary: Ferb est malade et Isabella se retrouve seule avec Phinéas, rougissante et amoureuse. Ficclet. Phinabella.


**Prompt :** Pas possible d'être insouciant à ce point. / Changeons la donne. / N'abandonne pas.

**Couple :** Phinabella.

**Note :** Hihi. (ceci est une note très instructive)

Tous les jours, Isabella débarquait dans la vie de Phinéas – enfin plutôt dans son jardin – et lui demandait ce qu'il faisait. Toujours avec un petite voix charmante, dont on pouvait se permettre d'imiter aisément – la preuve, Phinéas le faisait parfois lui-même -.  
Tous les jours, Isabella papillonnait autour du garçon aux cheveux rouges, espérant en vain qu'il la remarque, qu'il lui dise quelque chose de romantique, qu'il se transforme en centaure et qu'ensemble ils partent sur un arc en ciel de lumière vers le pays de l'amour.  
Malheureusement, Phinéas était insouciant. C'était à se demander, comment c'était possible d'être aussi insouciant ? A ce point, c'en était inquiétant. Il ne remarquait rien, aucun signal, et tout ce qui occupait son esprit, c'était l'invention qu'il allait produire avec son frère Ferb.

Seulement ce jour là, quelque chose changea la donne. Ferb, suite à une invention consistant à faire pleuvoir comme jamais afin de produire une jungle dans le jardin, s'était retrouvé avec un rhume. Baljeet était en cours d'été, et Buford, ne trouvant pas de raison de venir si Baljeet n'était pas là – qui pourrait-il embêter alors ? -, avait préféré participer à un concours de carnassiers avec Biff son poisson. Même Candace était occupée avec Jeremy.

Isabella, se retrouva toute seule dans le jardin de Phinéas. Seul, avec lui. Phinéas, n'étant pas l'homme d'action parfait, n'arrivait pas à faire une seule invention sans son frère, et à vrai dire, s'ennuyait beaucoup sans lui. Il se contentait de câliner Perry, qui faisait tout pour faire taire le major Monogramme qui l'appelait pour s'occuper de Doofenschmirtz qui faisait encore des siennes.  
Isabella s'approcha de lui, et résistait à l'envie de se jeter sur lui pour l'enlacer, afin de le consoler de devoir se retrouver sans son frère. Néanmoins elle se retint, et vu qu'il semblait accaparé par un plan, et par Perry, la demoiselle lui proposa de construire l'invention qu'il rêvait.

\- C'est vrai, tu veux bien ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Je suis toujours prête pour t'aider !

Et pour t'aimer aussi.  
Mais ça, Isabella ne dit rien à ce niveau là, et commença à aider son ami. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher en même temps, d'admirer ses beaux yeux bleus, ses cheveux rouges vifs… Son habit blanc rayuré d'orange. Tout chez lui, lui semblait parfait. Même sa tête triangulaire.  
Surtout sa tête triangulaire.

\- Au fait, il est où Perry ?

Perry avait encore disparu, et cela parvins à ramener Isabella à la réalité. Ils se mirent au travail, pour construire ce qu'avait prévu le garçon.  
Mais à deux, ils ne parvenaient pas à grand-chose, parce qu'il manquait la magie de l'action de Ferb, et que même si Phinéas restait optimiste, il devait bien avouer, il avait un peu de mal.

\- N'abandonne pas, Phinéas !  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, renoncer n'est pas une option chez moi !

Et l'enfant repris son ouvrage. Quand enfin ils eurent terminé la machine, ils en furent soulagés. C'était une machine à dorloter les malades, que le jeune garçon voulu apporter à son frère immédiatement. Isabella le laissa faire, et quand il revint dans la jardin, il semblait amusé.

\- Ferb m'a dit qu'il y avait quelques défauts, mais que ça allait bien l'aider.

Bien que son frère n'avait pas prononcé un mot, Phinéas comprenant naturellement ce qu'il ne disait jamais.

\- Que dirais tu de se reposer contre ce très grand acacia ? proposa finalement le jeune garçon

Ce fut ainsi avec grand plaisir, qu'Isabella pu sentir la chaleur de l'épaule de celui qu'elle aimait, contre la sienne.  
Elle eut un sourire. Et manqua de s'endormir, ne voyant pas que Ferb, désormais guéri – la machine avait une double option -, s'approchait d'eux, elle se tourna vers Phinéas.

\- Tu sais, Phinéas, je t'….  
\- Oooh ! Ferb, tu es déjà guéri ?!

Isabella vit Phinéas se lever et aller voir son frère nouvellement guéri. Elle compris, qu'encore une fois, l'heure n'aura pas été aux déclarations. Elle eut un soupir amusé, et se contenta de délivrer un baiser sur la joue du jeune garçon, avant de devoir partir pour le goûter.  
Ferb fut ainsi le seul à voir son frère rougir. Mais au moins, compris-t-il qu'il avait passé une bonne journée.

Fin.


End file.
